


Not That Dense

by TheDeadGirlRisen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Ash is Giovanni's Son, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadGirlRisen/pseuds/TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: 5+1Five times Team Rocket notices when the twerp acts like their boss. And the one time their boss reminds them of the twerp.
Relationships: Hanako | Delia Ketchum/Sakaki | Giovanni, Kasumi | Misty & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Takeshi | Brock, Kojirou | James & Musashi | Jessie & Rocket-dan Nyarth | Team Rocket Meowth
Comments: 26
Kudos: 224





	Not That Dense

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: I was in a Pokemon mood recently, so these thursdays slots will have pokemon fics for a few weeks.  
> Warning:   
> Word Count: 1257  
> Date Written: 12/24/20  
> Date Posted: 1/7/21

**One**

As per usual Jessie, James, and Meowth were following the twerps, this time straight into some sort of carnival. “Aw man, this looks so fun…” James said, looking around with an almost childish expression of glee.

“We're here for the Pikachu! Not for fun!” Jessie scolded.

“Hey there’s da twerp!” Meowth said, pointing in the distance.

Two heads snapped to wear the cat was pointing and they all stood still as they saw the twerp in an orange suit.

Sure, it wasn’t exactly like their bosses, but they were still reminded of him. It unnerved them enough to delay their attack. Well, at least until they saw the possibility of gaining all the Exeggutor.

Soon the trio put it out of their minds, but they never forgot.

**Two**

A question was really starting to bug Meowth, and he knew Jessie and James were curious as well. Just how did the twerp and his friends constantly get allowed to go into places they weren’t supposed to be allowed?

The twerp was a kid, probably hadn’t even hit his teens yet. Honestly it was a bit worrying how all the officer Jennys seemed to ignore this. They were just like ‘Oh you’re a pokemon trainer, sure come into this dangerous area where criminals were spotted to help.’

So Meowth did what any self respecting criminal would do when they wanted to gather information. He decided to spy on the twerp. Creeping up close he watched as the twerp and his friends spoke to Officer Jenny. He saw how she was initially suspicious, but after a bit of talking she was suddenly agreeing to let them help.

The twerp did it just by talking?

Well he was a goody-two-shoes, the officer could probably see that and knew the twerp would never hurt a fly. It was just as he was about to return to Jessie and James when he spotted it, an almost smug look in the twerp's eyes, the slight upturining of a lip into a smirk. But before he could confirm that his eyes weren’t deceiving him the look was gone.

Honestly, his brain had to be playin tricks on him. No way the twerp could ever look like the boss after a successful bit of maneuvering with the press or any of the other idiots he regularly manipulated.

**Three**

Jessie, James, and Meowth were for once thankful that this wasn’t any trouble they had caused. They had been in the area, about to enact their plan, had in fact been reciting their motto when a couple people in red uniforms had jumped out. Before anyone knew what was happening, gunshots had been fired and Pikachu was wounded badly.

Jessie had been the one who saw the emotions play on the twerp's face. Shock, sadness, and then anger, an all consuming rage. Arbok and Wheezing, trained to deal with gunshots, were on action, even without an order and the guns were knocked away. Then Arbok wrapped it’s body around the two capturing them.

“Team Molten,” James identified, a shocked note in his voice.

“What? But they haven’t been around in years!” Jessie exclaimed, distracted for one moment.

A shocked cry from the twerpette focused her attention again and she saw the twerp pointing a gun at one of the guys. “Ash don’t do it!”

“Ash, we need to get Pikachu to the pokemon center, now!” The other twerp, the one with the rock pokemon said.

Ash hit the two Molten agents with the gun on their head, them unable to move thanks to Arbok having wrapped them up. “Let's get going,” Ash said, voice completely cold.

Ash turned towards them, and they froze, “You will let us use your balloon.”

“Of course!”

“Whatever you say!” 

It had been an instinct to obey, at that moment the twerp looked just like their boss.

Luckily, Pikachu healed up just fine, and everything returned to normal.

**Four**

They hadn’t been blasted off too far, and while they were in no condition to fight the twerp again, they could still spy on him.

“Ash, I know they're trying to steal Pikachu, but don’t you think using thunderbolt on them all the time is a bit much?” The Rock Twerp questioned.

“No,” the twerp responded, sounding bored.

“Why not?”

“Pikachu knows to not use full power on them, I told all of my pokemon to make sure that they only get a light zapping or burnt. I don’t wish serious harm on them after all. They aren’t bad people. Now if it was those Team Molten people on the other hand…” The twerp ended, a brief look of anger on his face.

“Ash! You shouldn’t say stuff like that, sure they injured Pikachu, but you can’t think about seriously hurting them.”

The twerp almost seemed to roll his eyes, but didn’t respond.

Jessie, James, and Meowth shared a look, they really hoped they never got on the bad side of the twerp. Not if he was conscious enough of the attacks his pokemon used that he made sure they wouldn’t be completely burned to ash, or fried to a crisp.

**Five**

They had been sleeping peacefully, when a small zap woke them up. Jerking away the trio looked around and saw the twerp leaning against a tree. “How did you find us twerp?” Jessie demanded, hand moving to her pokeball.

The kid had the audacity to shrug carelessly, “You always can find me, is it really a surprise that I can find you if I want to?”

The three shared a look, one of the reasons they were so good at tracking the twerp was because they had a tracking device on him, it was enough to give them a general location at least.

“Did you need something?” James asked.

The twerp sighed, “I hate when pokemon are abandoned, but what's worse is when trainers abuse them. It wanted to leave and I just… I couldn’t leave it with that trainer. But I can’t exactly take it with me. Just… make sure it gets a good trainer, okay?” the twerp said, tossing a pokeball over at them.

Meowth reflectively caught it.

“Wait, are ya saying you stole this?!” Meowth demanded.

The twerp winced, “I like to think of it more as a rescue, and erm… could you not tell Misty and Brock about this?”

With that the twerp disappeared, leaving them with a pokeball containing an abused pokemon.

“Well… I guess we have a pokemon to give to the boss now.”

“Yes, but what is it?” 

**+1**

The three pouted at having been recalled, just as the indigo league was about to start. They had so many plans and ideas on how to steal pokemon. But alas it was not to be. The boss didn’t want the indigo league interfered with. Saying it would mess up his plans. 

Jessie, James, and Meowth had their suspicions, but they knew when to keep silent, and so they watched the boss as he joined everyone in watching the league. Saw the way his eyes lit up when the twerp appeared on the screen. Saw the pleased smirk when the twerp won. But more importantly, they saw that the eyes lit up in the same excitement they’ve seen on the twerp's face. That same pleased expression.

And the sigh when the twerp finally lost, having made it to the top sixteen.

No they knew better than to ever mention this one secret. This secret they would take to the grave.

Ash Ketchum is their boss's son.

  
  



End file.
